


The Long Song

by AslansCompass



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, rwby s6 spoilers, the lost tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Ozpin character exploration for season six of RWBY, primarily based on songs.





	The Long Song

Ozpin falls to the ground, stumbling past Ruby as she disappears into Jinn's world. "No! No!" he screams. "No!"

  
The others disappear, leaving him alone in the dark forest. Even Oscar vanishes, leaving him alone in a strange body.

  
They're going to see it all. They'll know--they'll see everything. His relationship with Salem, his arrogance, his failures. Every mistake, every moment of weakness. They'll know.

 

Snow seeps through his pants and shirt, numbing his skin.

  
He shouldn't have--he should have--thoughts whirl through his head. What could he have done differently? Had there been another way, something he overlooked? It was his responsibility, his task. He'd asked for this. He never demanded anyone else get involved.

  
He has no idea how long the others will be gone. Moments? Days? How long does it take to relive a life? How long does it take to tell an unending story?

  
He never wanted them to find out like this. He never thought anyone would. 


End file.
